


Birthday Hats, Cakes, And Presents

by Peasantaries



Series: these paths, that keep crossing [8]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Best Friends, Birthday Presents, Childhood Friends, Kid Fic, M/M, Mates, Mutual Pining, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Protectiveness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 13:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11419323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peasantaries/pseuds/Peasantaries
Summary: Yuuri is turning six today.He’s kind of excited, because that’s just one way from seven, and seven is only a few away from double figures, which is whole lot, and you’re officially Big when you’re ten, but he’s also a tiny bit nervous, because he’s having a party.It's Yuuri's birthday, and so that means presents, and cake, but there's only one present he cares about.





	Birthday Hats, Cakes, And Presents

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!!
> 
> So I don't think there will be another update until later on next week, as I'm going away to the TRNSMT festival this weekend, but I wanted to get something out before then! Next update will be around Wednesday-Thursday
> 
> Also! I'm posting this request here as I've actually done it before, and gotten a few replies! But I'm not sure if any of you know that I'm in the process of writing (re-writing) a novel, and I was simply wondering if any might be interested in being a beta reader!
> 
> Now, this is simply a request, and in no way alters my writing/updating of fics! It's simply to gauge interest :) you can read as much as you want, from the first line, to a chapter, to two, I honestly don't even care. Anything, and I mean _anything _, helps me out so much.__
> 
> My email is in my profile, but it's just balchatri00@gmail.com, and if you are interested at all, hit me up! I can promise there is no pressure to continue, or read at a certain pace, or do anything! If you begin and don't like it, you're free to go!
> 
> Now that part is out the way, back to the update! This is mainly a 'filler' update with not much development, as I did have another 2-chapter update planned, with some more plot, but I think I'll leave that until next week!
> 
> Love and peace out! <33  
> 

After that, Viktor stays over almost once every week.

Sometimes, Yuuri will stay over at Viktor’s, and Viktor’s mama and papa will cook special Russian food called funny names that Yuuri can’t pronounce, like Perozkay –

“Pir _ozhki –”_ Viktor squeals, when Yuuri gets it wrong again.

Yuuri huffs, and screws up his face. “Per –”

“No!” Viktor shakes his head, giggling loud, and almost falls off his chair and onto the floor because he's laughing so hard. “You’re sayin’ it all _wrong!”_

“Why don't we let Yuuri eat, hm?” Viktor’s mama says, and Viktor pouts, but straightens up nice and picks up his pie.

So everything is good, and at playtime Yuuri will play with Yuuko and Phichit as well as Viktor, and they’ll race around the playground and Viktor will somehow _always_ catch him, even though Yuuri is running as fast as he can go, his legs tripping up sometimes.

One time, Yuuri was going so fast that he accidentally caught his foot on a stone, and then he was toppling down, and his chin hit the concrete _hard_ , his glasses even falling off and his hands scraping on the ground where he held them out.

Yuuri was so stunned that he just blinked at first, before _everything_ hurt, and then he burst into tears.

But then Viktor was there: he rushed over to Yuuri and fell down beside him.

“Yuuri!” He shouted. “Are you okay?”

And then _everyone_ was there, and Yuuko was picking up his glasses while Phichit ran away for the teacher, but Viktor just bent to look at him, his hair falling into his face, and his eyes were wide and wet.

“Yuuri, let me see.” Viktor reached out and touched his face.

Yuuri screwed up his features, because it _stinged_ , it stung _a lot,_ but he blinked hard and bit his lip, holding back the tears because he didn’t want to cry in front of everyone.

Viktor’s expression crumpled. “Oh no, it looks _really_ sore.”

Yuuri takes a deep breath in. “It’s not so bad.” He croaks.

Viktor takes both his arms and pulls him up a bit, and Yuuri manages to stand, taking his glasses from Yuuko and brushing the dirt off his clothes.

Viktor helps, and then he takes his hand as they walk to the nurse’s office.

“That _really_ hurt.” Viktor is telling him, but is hand is hot and warm in Yuuri’s, fingers clasped tight. “I felt it like _smack_ on my chin, right here.” Viktor hits himself in the chin with his other hand. “And I jus’ _knew_ you were hurt, but see, it’s not bleeding for me.”

Viktor tips his head up and shows Yuuri his chin, and the skin is smooth and clear.

Yuuri feels his mouth going upwards, feels a little laugh escape as Viktor walks with his head tilted backwards to the sky just so he can show Yuuri his chin.

Viktor’s head whips down at the sound, and once he catches sight of Yuuri’s face, he’s grinning too.

 

*

Yuuri is turning six today.

He’s _kind_ of excited, because that’s just one way from seven, and seven is only a few away from double figures, which is _whole lot,_ and you’re officially Big when you’re ten, but he’s also a tiny bit nervous, because he’s having a party.

He’s invited some people from school, and Yuuko and Phichit and Viktor are all coming of course, as well as Seung-gil and a few others, but he knows mama invited the _whole family_ , and they’ll be embarrassing, and probably squish his cheeks _and_ lift him up, and _Viktor_ will be there.

He’s not a _baby_. He’s _six._ That’s almost _nine_ , and nine is almost _ten_.

He’s _basically_ double figures.

But mama insists he has to put on a silly party hat, and make everyone else wear the party hats once they get here, and Yuuri grumbles and huffs and stands with his arms crossed as his mama takes pictures.

She holds the camera away and looks at him, all sniffly and teary-eyed.

“My baby’s all grown up.” She says.

“Mama!” Yuuri throws his hands up, exasperated. “E’rybody will be _comin’ soon_ and nothing is _ready!”_ He whines.

“Don’t you worry about that.” Mama tells him, and ruffles his hair.

Only everyone _does_ start coming soon, and Yuuko is the first to arrive with her papa, handing him a big box wrapped in paper.

“Thank you!” Yuuri beams, and gives her a party hat. Yuuko giggles, and puts it on, waving goodbye to her papa and skipping inside, but Yuuri looks behind her, because Viktor still isn’t here.

Phichit and Seung-gil are next, giving him his presents as well, and Yuuri gathers them all in arms but still looks out past the doorway, still jumps up to see out the window, still rushes to the door whenever it chimes.

He sees mama setting out his cake, and even that doesn’t make him excited, because Viktor _still_ isn’t here.

Yuuri feels a whine building up in the back of his throat, feels his stomach start to hurt, because Yuuri gave Viktor his invitation yesterday at school, and he even put glitter-glue in a banner at the top, which he didn’t do with _anyone else’s._

Yuuri is sulking, just about ready to take his hat off and _throw it in the bin_ , when mama calls to him at the door, “Yuuri! Viktor is here!”

Yuuri scrambles up and rushes over, and Viktor is standing there, beaming bright and wide, blue eyes crinkled, with a rucksack and his mama behind him.

“You’re late!” Yuuri shouts, and crosses his arms, stamping his foot and huffing out in annoyance.

“Sorry!” Viktor steps inside right away. “I had to get everything sorted!”

Yuuri blinks, confused, and when he doesn’t even see a present, feels his bottom lip jut out. “You didn’t even get me anything!” He shouts, and then runs away.

Yuuri runs into the kitchen, but there are already people gathering there and papa is getting all the food sorted, so he wriggles between people’s legs and manages to get to the door, stretching to the toes and pulling it open.

Once Yuuri is out in the garden, he plops down on his butt and crosses his arms. This is the worst birthday _ever._

“Yuuri!” He hears Viktor’s voice, and huffs, turning away more.

“Yuuri, I did get you something!” Viktor tells him, and touches his shoulder. “I did, I have it right here!”

Yuuri turns around, and looks into Viktor’s eyes, wide and sad.

He stands up, arms still crossed, and looks down at his feet.

“What did you get me?” Yuuri asks, or rather mumbles it into the material of his cardigan that mama bought just specially. 

Viktor takes a big deep breath, and then he sets his backpack down, opens it up and reaches inside with both hands.

Yuuri gasps, and feels his mouth fall open as he stares, shocked.

Viktor is holding a puppy.

“Her name is Makkachin.” Viktor is saying, but the puppy is already wriggling in Viktor’s arms, restless, and so Yuuri giggles, lifts a hand very carefully to pet the top of her head.

Makkachin pants, tongue lolling out her mouth, and butts her head into Yuuri’s palm.

Yuuri giggles more. 

“She likes you.” Viktor tells him, and his blue eyes are bright and crinkled in a smile.

“I’ll take the _very best_ care of her.” Yuuri states, as seriously as he can.

Viktor nods, and holds Makkachin out to gently put her in Yuuri’s arms, and Yuuri feels his heart jolt, because what if he drops her, what if he holds her too tight –

Makkachin licks Yuuri’s nose.

“Ah!” Yuuri squeals, giggling. “That tickles!” He laughs.

Makkachin feels warm and solid in his arms, like she won’t get hurt if Yuuri just holds her, and so Yuuri does, patting at the soft fur of her bottom where her tail is whipping against his stomach.

“I love her.” Yuuri looks up, tells Viktor in a soft voice. “She’s the best present anyone ever got me.”

Viktor’s cheeks go red, and he ducks his head as if to hide it. “I’m glad you like her.” Then his head whips up, eyes wide. “Did you know I found her at the kennel?”

Yuuri’s mouth drops open, and Viktor nods.

“Yeah, some'day gave her back because they didn’t want her!” His face goes all scrunched then. “So I begged and _begged_ papa, but he says we don’t have time for a puppy, so that’s why I knew you would look after her. I knew you would be the bestest owner.”

Yuuri nods. “You can come see her _every_ single day.”

Viktor smiles again, the one that makes Yuuri go all warm and funny, the one smile that Yuuri’s only really seen Viktor give _him._

It stretches his face wide and makes his eyes squint, and he looks as if he’s just seen the best thing when he smiles like that, as if he’s just so happy he can hardly contain it. 

Best birthday ever.

**Author's Note:**

> PUPPIEEEESSS! They are my weakness!!
> 
> Again, if you _are _interested in reading some of my novel, or even hearing what it's about and continuing from there, my email is balchatri00@gmail.com! (even if you just want to talk to me about fandom, I'm down man)__
> 
> I'm also Peasantaries on [Tumblr](https://peasantaries.tumblr.com/), [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/peasantaries), and [ Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/peasantaries/)! Come over and talk to me! I'll never bite <33
> 
> If you want to find ways to support me, you can find them there! (*^▽^*)( ﾉ^ω^)ﾉﾟ


End file.
